


The Girl With The Blue Eyes (Luna Lovegood x Female OC)

by Madamerkling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Magic, POV Female Character, POV Luna Lovegood, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamerkling/pseuds/Madamerkling
Summary: Estrelle is the daughter of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. After Sirius Black had been taken to Azkaban under false charges, Remus Lupin was left with taking care of Estrelle. Luckily after getting into Hogwarts, she was able to flourish and became friends with the Golden Trio.  In the third year at Hogwarts, her life started to turn around. Her father, Remus Lupin, had gotten a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher colliding her home and school life. Not only that, she has started developing feelings for a Ravenclaw student who is often bullied by others. To make matters worse, her other father has just escaped Azkaban but not for her.***I do not own any of the characters or world besides the OCS I make
Relationships: Golden Trio - Relationship, Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. I Met A Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> The above is a morphing of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, which is how our main characters look. I do hope you enjoy this and do not forget to comment. I will put a schedule below to show when this will be realized and if you wish to look at other works I created. Click my profile to look at the others. Okay, back to the story

## 

## Chapter 1: I Met A Fairy

Why did it have to be like this? I just wanted my life separate from my school life. For once, I wanted to be seen as an ordinary student.

Instead, I was the child of Remus Lupin and the notorious Sirus Black. One had been there all my life, while the other was just a name I once heard about. However, I felt a strong attachment to him. One that I could not explain. Neither could Remus.

But now everything was beginning to connect. Why had my father acted so weird?

It was strange to smell the scent of my father after he had dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron. It was also strange how he refused for me to read any of the newspapers that day.

I thought it was because I had become a third-year this year, so I thought it was growing up so fast.

Entering the cart, I see a man wrapped up in their coat sitting at the edge. I could smell the man scent all over this cart.

I played it off as me not recognizing him at first even though I could smell him. Harry decided to sit next to him, unaware of who he was. Probably because of his savior complex and wanted to protect everyone. I sat in between Ron and Hermoine's side since she clearly didn't want to sit with him. They had argued about their pets attacking one another earlier on the way here, which I was often the mediator for.

The train ride began to go on, and I could hear a slight snore from my father. I wasn't sure if he was really asleep or not.

The scenery began to change, and Harry finally broke the silence making the room more relaxed.

We laughed at how ugly Ron's rat was in which he protested that his heart was the most beautiful, and his looks did not matter.

However, I did not fully become at ease because of my literal father's presence in front of me. I held a clenched fist in my black leather jacket.

"Who do you think that is," Ron spoke up about the man sleeping.

My body tensed up a bit. If any of them were to say my father's name, they would link me to it.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," she said with conviction.

We all looked at her, surprised at how she noticed this. Ron was even more shocked.

"Do you know everything?" He looked at Harry and me before going back to. "How does she know everything," he asked, his red hair spiking up.

She points at the suitcase with a tag on it. "It is on his suitcase Ronald." Hermoine smiled, causing Harry and I to join in with her.

His face made a small redness of embarrassment from it.

Harry's eyes looked up at my own. He had connected something, and I knew what he was going to say. "Isn't that your last name Estrelle?"

I looked up at him, somewhat surprised he was the one to say it.

Calm down, play dumb.

Feigning a smile, I begin to laugh. "What do you mean?"

Ron's face scrunched up, nodding. For once, when he opened his mouth, he did something right. 

"Oh yeah, that is bloody weird? Are you related?"

I laughed, smiling. "Yeah, maybe?"

Harry dropped the subject and went to look over the man.

"Is he really asleep?" His gaze tries to look over the coat.

Hermoine responds back, "Seems to be." Her face scrunches up, "Why? What is it, Harry?" Her tone changed, and I stood there, not wanting to say anything.

His face went serious, "Close the door."

What he said next was even more shocking.

As the outside became dark, rain began to fall, causing an ominous feeling.

Ron responded with a confused expression, "Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

I looked at my hands, upset.

My Papa had, instead of trying to come for me or father, came for Harry instead. I understood I was only one when he was taken away, but he came for Harry instead. I was his child, not Harry.

Clenching my fist, Hermoine noticed and placed her hand on my own. She probably thought I was scared or something.

I let go of my clenched hand and ease up. Hermoine smiles happily with this.

"Yes," Harry said with assertive eyes and conviction in his voice.

Hermoine turned her attention to Harry, "But they'll catch Black, won't they?" She looked worried. "I mean... eventually?"

Ron tried to act all brave in front of Hermoine.

"Sure. Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a raving, murderous lunatic," he began to drift off, only scarring himself.

Everything soon began to flicker, and the cart went dark. Now I was scared; I did everything in my power not to lunge at my father, who was sleeping only inches away.

Voices were going around frightened than a hush.

"Why're we stopping?" Hermoine looked confused. "We can't be there yet..." her voice went hush, and I could sense some fear in her heart.

Harry began to get up and place his head out the window, looking around.

Everyone looked at each other, and as I exhale, a cold smoke came from my mouth was in the air. The glass soon started to form as if it was forming ice.

That was strange?

It was only September, and snow would not start to form till later November.

"What's going on," asks an even more frightened Ron.

Harry responds back, trying to comfort Ron, "Dunno... Maybe we've broken down?" he, however, was not very convincing and now seemed scared himself.

Hermoine cries out, causing me to jump.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" She said, rubbing her foot against her leg.

The windows begin to fog up even more now, causing me to rais my eyes in surprise.

"There's something moving out there." Ron's eyes went frightened. "I think... people are coming aboard." His eyes look at Harry while his lips twisted in fear.

The cart begins to shake violently, cousin me to move around a bit. Then the hum of metal echos catching my attention.

A soft crackling fills the car, and flames bloom in the hands of my father. I felt protected by him being awake, In the SHIVERING LIGHT, his face looks tired and gray, but his eyes were alert and wary.

He gave me a look as if everything was going to be okay. I nodded at him.

A low grumble, then a stronger air of coldness, made the cart surround us. I could smell a similar scent that often death had around it.

A bony like hand begins to press against the door of the cart. It was slimy and being covered with some wort of cloth.

It was the hand of death.

The figure began to make itself more clear, and my father's flame dispersed as the cold wind that the creature brought took it out.

It looked around then stared at Harry; another one popped up, looking at me. The first figure began to places it faces close to Harry sucking something from his body.

My father's eyes widened, and looked towards me. I, however, kept my eyes on the other Dementor.

The other charged after me, and I flared my arms up. Too afraid to scream.

Then before it could get to me, I heard my father yell out with his wand.

"Expecto Patronus."

A bright light escapes, and the Deamtors screech out in pain. The dementors immediately scattered.

The scent of death leaving with them.

My father, once he noticed the coast was clear, hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay, my Wolfstar," he asked in a soothing tone. He pats my light brown hair.

I nodded, hugging him back tightly.

Ron and Hermoine were now over at Harry's side checking to see him. I turned my attention back to Harry, and we both looked over.

Hermoine noticed our reaction and was surprised.

Ron's face was still worried about Harry.

"Is he going to be okay," he asked with a terrified expression.

Father brought his attention to Harry and began to examine him. "He should be fine, just unconscious. He should wake up in a few minutes."

Ron sighed as Hermoine made her way next to Harry to make sure he was okay. My father was now a divider between Ron and me.

Everyone sighed happily at his statement.

I held his hand, and he squeezed it, reassuring me.

Hermoine's dark brown eyes now looked at my father and I. "I am sorry, but how do you know Estrelle?"

Ron now looked over, confused at this.

I looked at my father, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I am actually Estrelle father. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermoine, and Ron. Estrelle has told me many wonderful things about you guys."

He held out his hand to Hermoine and then to Ron. Hermoine immediately went into her mature stance and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Estrelle dad. We, too, have heard great things." Hermoine's voice was clear but somewhat shaky.

Ron turn hand shook my father's hand this time; his nervousness was evident. "Bloody hell, you are Estrelle dad. What are the odds."

I giggled a bit.

Hermoine turned her attention to me. "Why did you not say anything?" Her curl hair now was frizzing.

I put on a dumb smile.

"I thought it would be awkward to say something." I looked at them. "You guys would have probably wanted to move to another cart." My voice was clear, and they completely understood.

Ron nodded, "That makes sense. If my father was on this cart, I would have left immediately.'

I added in. "And good thing we did not leave. If we did, we wouldn't have been saved from those creatures."

Hermoine now scrunched up her face, "Speaking of them. Why were they here."

We all wanted to know the reason. My father then let out a sigh holding my hand once more.

"They are called Dementors, and they are usually placed in Azkaban. However, since Sirius Black has escaped." He stopped on that name, squeezing my hand.

I squeezed it back, reassuring him I was fine.

He continues, "They are now tracking him down in hopes of taking him back."

Hermoine and Ron looked scared. I, however, was somewhat excited; maybe what Harry was saying was wrong. Perhaps he escaped to come back to father and me so we could be a family again. I shook my head we would-be fugitives.

The lights went back on, and the cart started to move. We all smiled and cheered in relief. Harry then began to shake his head.

We all turned our attention to Harry.

Hermoine began to smack his face slightly. "Harry? Harry, are you all right?"

His eyelids began to open, and we can see his eyes now open. He looked fine, just shaken up. Hermoine hands him his glasses that fell.

"Thanks," he said, taking them from her and putting it on.

My father brought out a piece of chocolate from his coat pocket. He often gave me chocolate when I was injured or scared.

Harry looked at it, confused.

I responded, "Its Chocolate."

Harry grabbed it and held it to him, not putting it towards his mouth. It was funny watching his reaction. As if he did not know what chocolate was.

"Eat. It'll help," my father said, amused at his actions.

Harry then put it to his mouth and bit down on it. My father then passed down the rest, and I happily began to nibble on it.

Harry, now eating a few bites of the chocolate, spoke.

"What was that." He tried to form words to describe the Dementor. "that thing?"

My father put on a serious tone to explain to Harry, "A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban." Harry's eyes opened widely. "It's gone now."

Harry's face was now filled with confusion and more questions than answers.

Hermoine interjects voice being calm for the cleary disheveled Harry. "It was searching for the train, Harry." She paused for a bit. "For Sirius Black."

Harry now looked even more confused. I squeezed my father's hand again, this time to comfort him.

He then began to stand up and grab his suitcase. "I need to have a word with the driver." He walked out and began to close the cart door. "Excuse me. And behave Wolfstar."

"I will, father," I rolled my eyes, smiling.

He smiled back and walked off.

Harry looked at me with his piercing eyes. Confused at what interaction I just had with my father

"That is my dad," I said.

He nodded, "That makes sense."

I could tell he now understood my earlier reactions. Harry then turned his direction towards all of us.

"What happened to me," he asked.

Ron spoke up, "Well, you sort of went... rigid." He did his best to try to explain what had happened to Harry. 'We thought maybe you were having a fit or something."

He looked disturbed now. Harry's body shifted, and he spoke up again, "And did either of you? You know... pass out?"

Ron immediately began to blurt out and share what had happened to him. "No. I felt... weird." He then looked sad. "Like I'd never been cheerful again." His attention went somewhere else, and then he came back to Harry. "But... no."

He now looked at Hermoine, and so did I.

She was clearly uncomfortable by our stares broke her into speaking. Hermoine shook her head, indicating that she had not passed out. "I was trembling. Cold. But then... Professor Lupin made it go away..."

They all looked at me. I know I gulped, understanding how Heromine felt. "Nothing like that. I just smelt rotting flesh and decay. Similar to the scent of death."

They all looked at me, and the air went dark.

Harry shook his head, "But someone was screaming. A woman."

We all glanced nervously at each other unaware of what happened. There was no screaming.

Hermoine finally spoke up, "No one was screaming, Harry."

His eyes opened, absolutely baffled at what had happened.

"You should probably eat that chocolate again," I told Harry, trying to calm him down.

However, Ron, Hermoine, and I looked at each other, concerned for our friend Harry.

I decide to go and get Harry something hot to calm him down. The others nodded and stayed with Harry.

As i was walking towards the woman, the train shook again. A small girl had fallen into my chest.

My arms held onto her back almost perfectly. I felt the warmness radiating off her.

I could look at the top of her head. She had long dirty blond hair and smelled of lavender and lemongrass.

My face reddened at the position we were in.

She raised her head, looking at me from my grey buttoned-up sweater. Her eyes were a pale silvery blue and seemed enchanting. Her smile was wide and kind.

My face was still red.

"Oh, I am awfully sorry," she said in a soft and tranquil.

I smiled nervously; I could not even speak. She was like a pretty fairy or like a doll with her pale skin.

"The train is oftly shaky, isn't it," her smiled persisted, and I could feel her scent enwrap my nose.

I finally spoke. "Yeah...uh trains can be tricky like that."

What was I saying?!?!

Trains can be tricky like that.

I noticed that we were still connected; I immediately let go.

"Oh, I am sorry. I probably.." I stuttered. "I should not have held you so close."

That is great; she probably thinks I am a pervert—some Gryffindor weirdo who has nothing better to do than be handsy.

She smiles, shaking her head, in turn making her hair flutter around. "You do not need to apologize; you did help me, after all. As long as you, not a Nargle trying to steal my shoes, I am fine with it."

I looked at her, confused but happy that I had not caused her to creep her out.

"That is good. That's good. I wouldn't want you to get a weird impression of me." I smiled, relieved at this.

She giggled, which sounded light and warm. I stared warmly at her, almost entranced by her. She wore earrings that looked almost like radishes. She had a blue long sleeve sweater, a long red skirt, some legging, and pink ankle sneakers with white flowers.

Her outfit was mismatched, but on her, it looked like it belonged together.

I looked at my own outfit, a tucked-in button-up grey shirt, and green cuffed jeans with light green hightops. With a leather jacket that once belonged to my Papa Sirius Black. It made me feel close to him even though it was semi-big.

"Well, I must be going now," she began to walk away, the scent of lavender and lemongrass following her.

I was dazed for a bit, then quickly turned around.

"What is your name," I called out somewhat loud, which cause me to blush from embarrassment.

She smiled, turning around. It was as if time had stood still for that single moment. "Luna. Luna Lovegood," she said in an enchanting tone walking off.

I stared a bit as she walked off. Shortly after, I went back to the cart with Ron and Hermoine. They looked at me funny as I was sitting in the cart with a dumb face.

Luna Lovegood, what a beautiful name.

Hermoine smiled, "Someone looks happy." She giggled, and Harry laughed as well.

I did not pay attention, just thinking about her once again.

"Where is the drink," Ron asked, looking at me.

I turned to him, confused.

"What drink?"


	2. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, and I do hope you enjoy it. Please comment and vote. I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Also, because it is Thanksgiving break, I will not be posting next week.
> 
> **

## Chapter Two: Tea Time

As we sat in the great hall, the hustle and bustle of new teacher-created lots of uproar. The choir began to sing with their toads.

Ron covered his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. Hermoine elbowed him, trying to reign his childish behavior. Harry and I laughed at their interaction with one another.

Looking at the teacher's table, I found my father and Professor Snape conversing with one another.

Professor Snape was a sour man who often was cruel to his students. He was a good teacher but scary.

I was somewhat curious as to why they were talking. Professor Snape had always given me a weird look; it was like he knew something that I did not.

As the song concludes, Dumbledore rises from his seats and begins his speech.

He wore grey robes, and his silver beard was long falling onto his stomach. Every year I swear it got longer.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He looked over with his hands wrapped around one another. " I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair."

Laughter is heard throughout. I snickered at this comment covering my mouth from this poor attempt at a joke.

Professor McGonagall did not seem amused and cleared her throat to bring him back on track.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He pointed at father as he waved, smiling. "Good luck to you, Professor."

Claps and cheers were heard throughout. Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and I were the loudest to clap at him.

He noticed and looked across the room for me.

I could see the nervousness in my father's eyes, but as our eyes meet, he smiled.

I gave him a thumbs-up, reassuring him that he did a good job. I knew he appreciated this and seemed more at ease.

Hermoine smiled at this action, which made me blush from embarrassment. I pick my head up, trying to act cool and collected.

Hermoine spoke out, leaning into Harry across the table, trying to convey what she wanted to say, "Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry."

I smiled, proud of my father.

Dumbledore opened his mouth again. "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

I laughed a little, remembering how clumsy he was with magical creatures.

His voice spoke out again, "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

I looked at everyone, and we all smiled widely, happy at Hagrid being our new teacher. Hagrid was a great friend and was the funniest person I knew.

The tall giant became ruby red with all the attention and claps. It was cute seeing such a giant man like him get all shy.

He stands up, almost toppling the table and making some of the cups almost fall over, which caused him to go back down in embarrassment quickly.

Poor Hagrid.

Dumbledore's face went serious. He said in a severe tone, "Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts." He stopped pausing as if it was hard to talk about this subject. "At the request of the Ministry of Magic will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

My eyes widened, scared at the thought.

Whispers were showered across the room, causing many people to worry. I looked over at the Slytherin table, where I find Draco Malfoy faking a faint.

Harry darted his eyes at the blond boy in green robes.

It was not Harry's fault for fainting, but at the same time, it was weird that he had fainted.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds." While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them."

Chills came down my spine, and I could tell on Harry's face that he, too, was scared.

In a daunting tone, he said, "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

He then sat down, and the feast continued, but a heavy air was placed over us, and I barely ate anything.

As we leave the hall and people began to leave, we and swarms of people came close, crowding us.

At the entrance of the great hall, I had stopped. I smelled a small scent of lavender in the air. I immediately jerk up my hand, trying to find the source.

Was it her?

My eyes looked around, trying to find the culprit of the smell. The smells of others were wounding up in my nose as the lavender began to fade away.

"Estrelle, what are you doing," Harry called at to me.

I turned to find all of them waiting for me, staring at my unusual behavior.

I shook my head, smiling, "Nothing. I thought I just smelled something weird." I ruffled up my hair, running up to them as we began to walk.

Ron laughed. "You know Estrelle, you are always smelling something with that nose of yours," he commented, pointing his finger out.

I twitched my nose smiling, "It is a talent, you know. It tells me when things smell good or bad?"

Harry sniffed himself worried about this fact. Hermoine trying not to be seen did the same thing too. Ron sniffed himself, and he smiled, pleased that he did not stink.

It was funny watching all of them sniffing themselves.

We began to make our way to the seventh floor of the staircase and stopped in front of a picture.

It was a portrait of a voluptuous lady in a beautiful garden scenery behind her.

"Password," she said in a neutral tone.

Harry went up to the portrait. "Fortuna Major."

The portrait nodded, and we made our way inside. As we entered the Gryffindor common room, a wave of yawns came across our mouths.

Today had been such an exhausting day and eventful day.

My father became my new defense against the dark art professor, a Dementor almost sucked the life out of Harry, and it turns out my Papa escaped Azkaban and is now a wanted criminal.

I looked over to Ron and Harry, and they seemed just exhausted as I did.

Hermoine exclaimed out in a calm tone, "Well, I think it is time for bed. We have had a hectic day, and we do not want to be late for classes."

We all nodded, agreeing with her statement. The boys went to their side of the room, and we went to our own.

Luckily I was roommates with Hermoine since she was basically my alarm clock.

As we settled down in the room and got ready for bed. The other girls in our dorms were already asleep, and we both did not want to bother them.

My bed was close to Hermoine, so we would often converse when the other could not fall asleep. 

Today was a night where Hermoine seemed to have so many questions in her head; she could not fall asleep.

"Estrelle," she called out in a hush toned, not trying to wake up the other girls.

I mumbled, half-asleep, "Yes." I could feel myself going to sleep already.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was going to be a teacher at Hogwarts," she said curiously.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake.

She continued to go on, "I know why you did not tell Ron and Harry, but I thought we were closer friends than that." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

I turned over to my side, "It is not that I did not want to tell you; it was that I did not know that my father becoming a Professor was something he was planning."

She looked at me, confused. "So he didn't tell you?"

I nodded.

"Why," she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I am not sure. He often tells me everything, but this time he didn't. It is a little weird."

Hermoine agreed with me. "That is rather strange."

I repeated her words, "You right, that is rather strange." My mind now wandered with the reasoning for my father's reasoning for withdrawing this information from me.

As well as the secrecy he had been maintaining about telling of Papa's escape.

What other secrets was he hiding?

***

We laid on puffy seats in a murky, incense-laden room. I was near Ron, Harry, and several other students who were listening to the teacher.

Hermoine, however, was nowhere to be found, which was strange. Her scent was also not nearby.

And the sad thing was she was my partner for this class. I really did not want to be partnered with Lavendar.

The teacher had frizzy, curly hair, and glasses that made her eyes seem large. /made here eyes almost look like bug eyes.

I still wondered why they even hired her here.

She was like the crazy lady in the muggle world that lives with many cats.

She said in an airy and dramatic nature, "Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess."

Her voice trailed off as she got distracted by the specs of dust in the air.

I thought my attention span was bad, but she made me look like the best person out there.

She comes back from her trance, causing me to jump slightly. "...the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney." She smiled brightly. "Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye."

I leaned forward to Harry. "Looks like several things have been clouded.

We both giggle, as Professor Trelawney continues to talk to the other students across the room.

"What rubbish," a voice similar to Hermoine speaks out.

Looking at my side, Hermoine sat there as if she had been there the whole time.

She frowned, looking at the teacher.

Ron looked back, just as surprised as I was to see Hermoine there.

"Where'd you come from?"

Hermoine began to look around, not locking eyes with Ron or me, "Me? I've been here all along."

Professor Trelawney spun to Nevile, causing the poor boy to be frightened.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother well," she asked him.

His face went confused, and he began to stutter, "I... I think so."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." She turned back to us after that weird response. "The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball."

Her attention is once again shifted as she looks at Parvati.

"By the way, dear, beware a redhaired man," she said nonchalantly.

Parvati looked at Ron and moved her seat away.

Hermoine, Harry, and I laughed at Ron's predicament. Ron, however, looked stunned at what had happened.

"Why the bloody hell would she say that. I am not dangerous," he said in an annoyed tone.

Hermoine, however, found this humorous.

She continued to speak, "Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our numbers will... leave us forever."

A hush went over as the teacher had predicted a death omen.

For everyone's sake, I hope she was joking.

The class continued ad we began to go through tea leaves. Hermoine, however, was not enjoying it.

It was strange to see Hermoine not enjoying a class. She was always very studious and loved to absorb all sorts of knowledge, bus she had a foul attitude it came to this.

The teacher spoke out, "Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond."

She goes over to Lavendar cup and looks inside it, "A five-leaf clover... " Her face remains calm. "You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear."

She then leaves and quickly goes over to Nevile.

She was just going to drop that information and move on seriously?

What kind of teacher was she?

Was she even able to see the future, or was it all some sort of gimmick?

"Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup," she said.

I looked over to see Nevile's hands fumble and break the teacup.

Both Ron and my mouth open, surprised at this.

She could actually be legit.

"Would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink." she gave a faint smile and then moved to me, asking for my cup.

I quickly gave it to her.

Maybe it could tell me about that girl I met on the train?

She shook her head and sighed.

"Your cross to bear is one that will lead you into two paths. One more painful than the other," she says as she hands me back my cup.

Great pain and misery, thanks it is my lucky day.

I took the cup, only seeing a bunch of grounded leaves. Squinting, I tried to see where she could tell this pain.

She turned her attention towards Ron and Harry. Hermoine and I leaned in, wanting to know what they had gotten.

"What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron scrunched up his nose, "Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross...that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun -- that's great happiness." He smiled a bit. "So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it."

He then frowned while I slightly giggled at his answer.

Professor Trelawney grabbed Harry's cup and gasped.

Everyone's attention was now on Harry and her.

"Ahhh," she let out a cry.

"What is it, Professor," Parvati asked.

Professor Trelawney's eyes went wide, "My dear boy...You have the Grim."

I contorted my face, confused at what the Grim was.

Seamus spoke out, "The Grin? What's the Grin?"

Patavati rolled her eyes unamused from Seamus's mistake, "Not the grin, you idiot. The Grim."

Dean looked over, confused, "But what does it mean, Professor?"

Lavender then spoke out, reading from the textbook. Everyone's attention went to her as she read out loud.

"'The Grim 'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death."

We all looked at Harry, waiting for his reaction, but he looked at the teacup, starting at the tea leaves or whatever was beyond it.

Looking at Hermoine, she did not seem at all amused.

"Like I said, rubbish," she said in spite.

I looked at my own cup, nodding at Hermoine's idea.

This was a bunch of tea leaves, nothing more and nothing less.

Right?


	3. Flying High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone. It is wonderful to be back!!
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Do not forget to comment and vote
> 
> ***

## Chapter 3: Flying High

Hermoine would not stop talking about Divination class. That class had really gotten under her skin.

I look at Harry, who seemed to be listening to her intently. Ron and I, however, were getting somewhat tired from hearing her lecture.

No offense to Hermoine; without her, the operation's whole brain, we would have gone through many troubles.

She saved our necks more time than we could count. If it were not for her, Professor Lockheart would have obligated my memories, causing who knows what type of damage.

However, she was head over heels for him at the beginning of the years, which I always tease her about.

Hermoine face crunched up, Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject.”

We all followed behind her as we made our way to Hagrid’s house for our next class.

I was excited to see what he would be teaching.

I really wanted to pet a magical creature.

Harry and I stood behind as Ron, and she walked together.

“They should just get a room,” I leaned into Harry’s ear.

He covered his mouth, giggling.

That seems to cheer him up a bit.

“You still worried about the Divination class,” I whispered.

Before Harry could respond, Ron blurted out loudly into the air. We both turn our attention to him.

Ron’s face looked confused, “Ancient Runes?” He turned around, causing his red hair to flip in the wind. “Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?”

He looked at her sternly, and her eyes seemed to look everywhere but his own.

“A fair few,” she responded back calmly.

Ron, however, was not amused by this response. He thought hard and then spoke out, “Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once.”

That was true; how could she be in two places at once. It would explain how I could not smell her coming.

Hermoine shrugged off Ron’s comment, “Don't be silly.” She slowly began to walk ahead of us as her curls bounced. “How could anyone be in two classes at once?

Her voice then began to mimic the Professor, “Broaden your minds... “

Rushing in front of Hagrid’s House, we were met with a very rushed welcome.

“C'mon now, get a move on!” He called out to us. “Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me.” He said, pointing towards the back.

I sniffed the air; the scent of dead ferret filled the air. And another interesting smell was new and intrigued me.

We all began to make our way to the back of his home to a small paddock off near the forbidden forest.

Harry and Draco had gone off, usually bantering as I was eager to figure out what this new smell was.

Hagrid, however, stopped me from stepping any further. He flashed a smile towards me.

“Step back, Miss Lupin. You are going to be excited to see this.”

I quickly stepped back, excited.

A strange beast emerges from the trees. It has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle.

I instantly began to freakout.

It was a Hippogriff!

It looked so lovely and majestic.

How would it feel to ride on its back and into the sky?

All the students stood back in fear as I watched intensely.

“Gee up, there!” Hagrid called out to the Hippogriff, smiling. “Beau'iful, isn' he?”

“Truly marvelous,” I shouted out.

Many stares looked out to me.

“There she goes again,” a student whispered.

People whispered, and it didn’t bother me. I was used to whispers and teases.

I was the daughter of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Only people with my record were able to see that record. Dumbledore had decided it was best not to expose this information to the other teachers in fear of irrational judgment.

Especially from Professor Snape.

“Hagrid, where did you get that Hippogriff. It is so regal,” I said.

Hagrid smiled and puffed up his chest, happy. I could also tell that the Hippogriff was happy with my compliment.

Hermoine leaned into my ear, “Hippogriff?”

“That is correct, Miss Lupin. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do,” Hagrid voice rang out ringing in everyone’s ear. “Right then, who wants ter come an' say hello?”

I immediately wanted to step forward.

This was going to be amazing.

But before I could step up, I looked at Harry, who I knew needed this more than I did. He was in fear for his life, while I am just worried about how my father might see me again.

I pushed him forward and stepped back. Harry was taken back, but luckily he did not fall.

I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He was not to please; he then pulled me forward. We struggled.

“Come on, Harry. I am trying to do you a favor,” I said as he held onto me.

He shook his head

Hagrid turned around and found that all of the students had stepped back. Harry and I stood still.

“Goodman and woman,” Hagrid chuckled at his joke. Harry! Estrelle comes over slowly.”

Harry looked back, scared, but I started to press on going near Hagrid. We both waited for Harry.

“Tha's it. Easy now... stop!” Hagrid pointed for Harry to stop where I was. “This here's Buckbeak, Harry, and Estrelle.”

I smiled, “Good Afternoon Buckbeak.” The hippogriff seemed please by my actions.

That was a good sign!

“Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take a step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?”

I slowly begin to bow to Buckbeak.

Buckbeak stood still.

I turn to Harry tapping him. He stood near me and also bowed.

The Hippogriff seemed to go forward, unpleased with Harry.

“Back off, Harry! Back off!” Hagrid says to Harry.

I stood ready to leap in front of Harry.

Harry begins to step back when the Hippogriff begins to bow. He trunks to me, then Harry.

The hippogriff looked pleased.

“Well done, Estrelle! Well done, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat, you two,” he edged us to pat the Hippogriff.

I begin to approach the Hippogriff carefully. I slowly put out my hand so that she could come in contact with it.

I waited for her looking into her eyes. He slowly began to walk forward, walking past my hand.

Hagrid seemed to be scarred by his reaction.

“Watch out,” he said, about to run in.

The hippogriff then put his face on my forehead. I stood their understanding of what the Hippogriff was doing.

I closed my eyes, pressing my forward into the Hippogriff.

Everyone cheered and gasped.

Hagrid was also perplexed by this action.

 _“It is a pleasure to meet you, young one,”_ the voice called out to me.

I was surprised to hear his voice. It had been so long since I had spoken with any animals.

Ron’s rat Scabbers had seemed to be unable to communicate with me since I got to Hogwarts.

I thought maybe I had lost my power.

At an early age, I had an innate ability to communicate with animals. My father found it strange that I would communicate with the mouses and creatures in our houses.

It was seen as a normal child's imagination to talk when I was a baby.

My father and Papa had even caught me communicating with a wolf when I was a baby.

I was at the age of 1 when this happened. My father said he was trying to bring me inside when a giant wolf had suddenly been sitting in front of me. He had left me in a little basket while he was doing the laundry with the house-elf. He told me that Papa had rushed out, shifting into a dog to confront the animal, but the wolf had left peacefully and had no intent. My father, once seeing me safe, had fainted after I was taken to safety. My Papa, however, was so proud.

He said that I must have the ability to communicate with animals.

Father did not agree at first, but it started to add up all the strange occurrences.

My father said Sirius had brag saying his child was the most gifted than any other child. Even rubbing into their friend’s faces saying that their child was the most gifted.

Apparently, he was very proud of my gifts of talking with animals. I don’t quite remember, but Papa had planned on getting me a tutor to help improve my growth when I got older. Sadly he was sent to Azkaban before it could happen.

Father had to change. I had to adapt.

He had a hard time taking care of me and keeping a job. So when I was old enough to work, I did many part-time jobs to help the family financially.

Not only his condition once the full moon goes out. He was especially irritable in the winter. Often times he would shut himself in his studies playing a Muggle song. He said Papa and him would dance to it almost every night, and when I was a baby, I would not stop crying till they played it.

I wished I could have seen these memories with my own eyes. Father spoke of such warmth during those times.

Yet all I felt was emptiness.

I was left alone at home, wondering if he would come back or leave me behind every time he left a night before a full moon.

It would have been easier for him just to leave.

Shaking my head, I brought myself back to reality.

The hippogriff then looked at Harry as we both turned to him.

He seemed hesitant and closed his eyes, putting out his hand.

 _“Skiddish this child is,”_ the Hippogriff mocked.

I hid my giggle, which caught Hagrid’s attention.

The Hippogriff then went to Harry.

The class cheered happily for Harry’s safety. Harry smiled, relieved that he had accomplished such a task.

“Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!” Hagrid blurted out, causing Harry’s smile to fall.

“Excuse me?” He begins to smell like fear.

This, however, caused me to smile widely. I would be riding an actual Hippogriff.

“Really, that sounds amazing,” I looked at the Hippogriff, waiting for his response.

“ _I don’t see why not,_ ” he said, giving a hint of a smile.

I effortlessly got on the Hippogriff back, waiting for Harry.

Hagrid then picked up Harry. “We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint.” Placing Harry behind me, Harry tries not to squirm and hurt the Hippogriff. “Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that.”

I tapped the Buckbeak a little, leaning into him, “I hope you don’t mind the extra weight there, Buckbeak. Harry has been eating too many chocolate frogs.”

Harry looked confused at why I talked to Buckbeak, but before he could ask what I was doing, Hagrid slapped Buckbeak’s behind.

“Off yeh go,” he said cheerfully.

Buckbeat began to take off running.

“ _Hold on tight, you two_ ,” Buckbeak said as he gallivanted off to fly.

Two giant wings began to unfold, causing Harry to become very surprised. He immediately grabbed my waist, not knowing what else to do.

We began to rise higher and higher. The wind brushing up against my face as we began to soar up the sky.

It was amazing!

“Harry, open your eyes and look,” I called out to him.

He slowly began to open his eyes, smiling at the scenery. He was soon overcome with the joy of flying.

I saw the shadow of Buckbeak on the ground of the grass, and as we twirled around the whomping willow...

We then speed past the smooth glass of water in the Black Lake while Buckbeak talons tickling the water.

“You are amazing, BuckBeak,” I said loudly as we flew around. “Is he not amazing, Harry!”

Harry smiled, nodding with me. “He is Bloody Brilliant he is!”

Hagrid soon whistles, and Buckbeak wheels back to the paddock galloping to a halt.

Harry slides off smoothly, his legs being somewhat shaky. Buckbeat, however, leaned down so I could get down smoother.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. I knew Buckbeat was happy about this.

“Thank you Buckbeak,” I nodded my head to him, and he nodded back.

“Excellent flying skills Buckbeak. Great job, Estrelle, and good work, Harry!” He then leaned into the both of us. “How'm I doin' me firs' day?”

Harry whispered out to him, “Brilliant... Professor.”

I nodded in agreement causing Hagrid’s beard to rise up in a smile.

We all began to grim until we heard an annoying voice bark off in the distance.

“Give me a go at that thing. If Potter and Lupin can do it, it must be easy.”

The white-blond hair child with a venomous mouth walked up to the Hippogriff. What was that idiot Draco doing?

“You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute,” he said to the Hippogriff.

My eyes widened open. I could see how angry the Hippogriff was.

“You mangy human,” Buckbeak said.

Hagrid rushed towards Draco, calling out, “Malfoy! No!”

It was too late; the Hipppogridd stood up, slashing its talons at Draco. Draco fell to the ground, whimpering.

Harry and I rushed forward, blocking the Hippogriff from finishing off Draco. The Hippogriff lowered its talons and began to walk away.

We both sighed, turning our attention to Draco. Hagrid knelt on the floor, looking at Draco.

“It's killed me! It's killed me,” he shouted out as he held his arm in.

Hagrid did not know how to respond. “Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch…”

I looked at his arm to see a pretty sizable gash on it.

Hermoine comes forward-looking at the gash. “Hagrid. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you if you like,” she looked at Hagrid, waiting for his response.

Hagrid shook his head, picking up Draco. “No. I'm the teacher.’ He turned towards his students and said in a loud voice, “You all... you all just... Class dismissed!”

With Hagrid looking shaken, he proceeded to lug Draco back to the castle.

The students began to walk away back to the castle, both confused and worried for Draco. However, some students were disappointed that they couldn’t ride the Hippogriff.

Ron comes close to us and sighs, “I know I should feel bad for Draco, but he technically got what he deserved. What do you think, Hermoine?”

We all turned around and found the Hermoine was no longer with us.

“Hermoine,” Ron said out loud.

“Must have gone with some other students. Or ran to the library,” said Harry, but he was not so convinced.

I sniffed the air trying to find out if she was still close. Instead, I got another familiar scent. I immediately who what it was.

“I will go look to see if she is still nearby. You guys go ahead and look in the library,” I said to them.

I begin to walk off, following the scent trail.

“Where are you going,” asked Harry.

“I will meet you at the Great hall for dinner, “ I responded back. And before I knew it, I was following the trail all the way back to the castle.

Looking at the bridge casting off over the lake, I saw a girl walking around barefooted with dazzling white hair.

The scent of Lavender filled all around her. She slowly turned, and I could see her blue eyes reflecting in the sunlight.

“Hello again,” the girl with the blue eyes said.

And strangely again, my heart began to beat strangely again.


	4. Update

Hello to all my readers, it is me, Madam Erkling. 

First off want to thank everyone for the support I am getting from this. Your kudos, as well as comments, are amazing.

It is so refreshing to see that people like the story as well as my writing.

Unfortunately, I will not be able to post today's chapter. It might be delayed until Friday. 

I hope you understand I have two essays, an art project, finals, and so much other complicated stuff I do not need to bore you with.

Thank you, and have a great Thursday !


	5. Shoe strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the delay. Again thank you for all the support, and I hope you enjoy
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kudos

## Chapter 4: Shoe Strings

“Hello again,” the girl with the blue eyes said.

Okay, Estrelle, this is your chance you finally found her. Act calm and be cool. You are cool as a frost salamander.

Should I say her name?

Wait, what was her name again?

I can’t go calling her girl with the blue eyes. Lots of people have blue eyes in this school.

Wait, she doesn’t know my name, so I can just reintroduce myself and get her name.

Looking at her white blondish hair, it was hard to say anything. Looking down, I could tell she had no shoes.

“No shoes,” I pointed at her bare feet.

She started looking down at her feet; she then began to smile back at me. “Yes, I seem to have misplaced them. I was actually looking for them out here,” she said in a somewhat sweet tone.

I mentally slapped my face at the stupidity I had just spoken out. No shoes, are you kidding me. You haven’t seen her since the train, and you say no shoes.

Not even a single coherent sentence.

She turned to me, staring at me with a friendly smile.

Mouth say words you look like a creep just standing there not saying anything.

“Did class let up early,” she said in a cool tone.

I stared into her blue eyes, trying my best not to say anything stupid to make her run away.

“Yes, actually, we just finished our class. Care of Magical Creatures,” I say in a clear voice, trying my best not to stutter.

Her eye began to shimmer, and her face began to light up.

“Magical creatures, that sounds fascinating; what did you learn,” she asked with excitement.

I smiled, “We learned about Hippogriffs.” Her smiled slowly began to go wide. “I even got to ride one.”

“So you were the one in the sky earlier,” she said sweetly.

Wait, she was watching me?

I nodded, shaking my hair from the back of my head. “Yeah, that was me.” I began to walk closer to her opening my notebook.

She looked at me in all earnest. I could smell the strong scent of lavender and lemongrass coming from her even more.

“I drew some pictures guessing what they would look like.” I began to flip through the pages as she looked at them.

She looked at it with all earnest and interest.

“It was so fascinating to see them in person. I read them in books and articles, but I couldn’t believe that their physical attributes would be such a unique mixture.” Closing my notebook, I continued to talk. “ I sort of have a theory on how none magical creatures evolved from the magical creatures.”

Looking up at her, she stood silent, listening to me with the same kind smile.

Oh no, she must think I am weird now. Way to go scaring her off with your rambles on Magical creatures.

“Sorry for babbling on I didn’t mean,” I slowly began to back away.

Her smile then went wide, “Not at all. I was waiting for you to say your theory. I also have a few theories that there could be more magical creatures out there.”

Looking at her, I was so surprised. Usually, when I talked about magical creatures, I was often shut down.

Was this happening? Did she not find me weird?

“So you don’t find me weird or crazy,” I said, confused.

Her brows scrunched up a bit, and her face showed a somewhat sour look. Looking at her nose, it reminded me of a rabbit.

“Why would I think that. There is nothing wrong with being passionate about something,” she said in a cheerful voice.

I smiled brightly, hearing this answer. My whole mood cheering itself up.

She soon covered her mouth and began to laugh. Looking at her, I was a little surprised to see her laugh, but I did not mind if she was laughing at me. Her laughs were full of warmth.

Her blue eyes stared at me as clear as it can be.

Looking at her fee, I could tell that she had been walking for a while.

“Do you need help finding your shoes? It is not too safe to be walking barefooted,” I said to her.

She looked down at her feet, noticing.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” she said plainly.

It caught me off guard how quickly she was to turn so cold.

“It will be my treat. Besides, I am free for a whole hour,” I said charmingly, trying my best to get to know her.

She stood there quiet for a moment, actually thinking, somewhat biting her fingernails.

“You won’t regret it,” I said.

I stood there with confidence and not planning to take the rejection.

“I guess it will be alright,” she finally said in a somewhat quiet voice.

The smile on my face grew even brighter.

“Let us go then,” I said in the happiest tone.

She smiled, causing her turnip earrings to move slightly. She began to walk with me as we walked off the bridge.

I began to converse with her as I followed the scent of where the shoes could be. IT would have been found a lot faster if I could not have her so close to me. Maybe if she gave me a sock, I could smell it better.

But how am I suppose to bring that up in a normal situation? Hey, if you want me to find your shoes faster, can I smell your sock.

Oh, nothing weird about it. I can just smell really good with my nose. So give me a sock, and I will sniff away.

How creepy and weird would that be.

“So are you related to Professor Lupin,” she had said.

I turned to her as we were in the hallways. Her eyes looking at me with all the wonder in the world.

“Uhh yeah, he is actually my dad; how do you know,” I say, expecting a snarky comment.

“It is engraved in your notebook. It was either that, or you had a crush on him,” she said in a plain tone.

My face distorted in disgust, “Eww, I am glad you picked the first conclusion.” I semi joked with her.

“It is kinda amazing to have your dad work at the school. I sort of wished my father worked at the school,” she said in a somewhat melancholy tone.

“Really, what does your father do for a job,” I asked, waiting for a response.

She seemed somewhat hesitant to answer. Her body movement was somewhat erratic, and it seemed weird as to why she was hiding it.

“He is actually the editor of The Quibbler Magazine,” she said in a clear tone.

I tilted my head, unaware of what the Quibbler magazine was. Her eyes seemed to shift her eyes. She seemed now seemed uncomfortable.

“What is the magazine about,” I asked in confusion.

She was a bit reluctant to say what it was. “It is a newspaper that explores the different views as well as explains the truth.”

The magazine sounded very interesting, “That sounds so cool. Do you have any copies?”

Her eyes widened, surprised by my answer.

“You want to read the magazine,” she said, surprised.

I looked at her, surprised to see her reaction. Her blue eyes sparkled at me.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I want to read it,” I said, surprised by her actions.

Before she could continue, I could smell a small scent of something familiar. I began to walk towards the scent as she followed behind me.

I soon stopped at an archway, and I swear I could smell the scent. It was as if it was…

Looking up, I gave a wide smile.

A pair of red and white sneakers

“I think I found your shoes,” I called out to her.

She slowly begins to look up and smiles brightly. “Wonderful, but how do you know there my shoes and not someone else?”

Her eyes stared into my own, and I had no idea what to do.

I had to activate my charming grin. A smile placed on my face, I look at her.

“I think it would be strange if there were another person's shoes being tied here.” I turned to her.

She smiled brightly, and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

“I guess you are right,” she said in an airy tone.

Pulling out my wand, I begin to point my wand at the shoes. “Accio.”

The shoes then flashed themselves into my hands. Looking at the tag inside, read the property of Luna Lovegood.

That was her name again.

I held out the shoes to her setting them gently on her hands. “I think these belong to you young.”

She smiled, grabbing onto her shoes.

“Thank you. Although I did not mind walking barefooted, I think my feet were getting somewhat cold,” she said, trying to crack a joke.

I laughed a little responding back in a cheery mood, “The last thing you need is frozen toes to ruin your day.”

She smiled brightly, holding onto her shoes to her chest.

“By the way, I forgot to ask for your name on the day of the train,” she said in a somewhat hushed tone.

I looked at her, surprised that I had not given her my name.

I could have sworn that I had.

“The names Estrelle Lupin; it is a pleasure to ett you again Luna,” I reached out my hand.

She looked at it for a moment and then shook my own with a pleasant smile on her face.

“Nice to meet you, Estrelle,” she said warmly.

Our hands letting go, I began to question why she had lost her shoes.

“Umm, Luna, if you do not mind me asking, but how did you lose your shoes,” I asked in a curious tone.

She stared around looking at the scenery and almost dazed off from answer the question. Luna stood there in perfect harmony, her hair shinning in the sun, and her sweater vest being gently warmed along with her shoes.

“Must have been a Niffler running around,” she said in a plain tone.

I was somewhat confused at what she meant. Nifflers usually stole shiny stuff, not stuff such as her shoes that had no luster to them.

“I better go now. I might make you late for your next class,” she said in a tranquil tone.

My eyes widened open.

Oh, Merlin, I was supposed to look for Hermoine before the next class. Shoot, I only have a few minutes till the next period.

“Yeah, I need to get going too. I hope to see you around again, Luna,” I said, waving goodbye, almost dashing off.

Before I completely left, I heard her soft voice saying, “Goodbye, Estrelle.”

As I left, the scent of lavender soon faded out of my nostrils. Which, for some odd reason, made my heart sunk.

This was the first time it had ever reacted like this, and I did not know why?

Maybe it was the lack of food in my stomach or the adrenal pumping through my veins, but something else inside of me knew it.

However, I was not ready to listen.


	6. Behind The Dresser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, sorry for the long wait. As you know, I take real pride in my work, so I did not want to send something that I did not give my all.
> 
> I hope you like it, and I will be updating this page to include my new schedule, which will include 2- 3 stories a week.
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos and comment.
> 
> Alright, back to the story
> 
> ***

## Chapter 5: Behind The Dresser

Harry and Hermoine peered over to Draco, who was being ogled by Pansy. She has always been obsessed with him. It was bizarre why since he was nothing but a wimp and a coward.

I think the bird should have dug deeper into him. Maybe knock some sense into him.

Draco painful groans came over the room.

“Does it hurt terribly, Draco,” Pansy asks. Her eyes flickering like a doe wanting attention from him.

Draco puts on a small smile. “It comes and goes.” He turns to the other people sitting at the table. “Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm.”

Ron, after finishing stuffing a whole cream-filled pastry down his gullet, spoke. “The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?” e grabbed another one.

Harry and Hermoine turned over.

Harry’s eyes flickered, somewhat worried. “At least Hagrid didn't get sacked.”

Both Ron and I nodded an agreeance. I began to reach over the table to get myself a pastry when I noticed they were all gone.

“Merlin Ron, you are worse than Crab and Goyle,” I said, somewhat angry that he had taken all the jelly-filled pastries.

Hermoine, unamused by Ron’s hunger, looked at us seriously.

“Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious.” She leaned in closer, not wanting others to hear. “I don't think we've heard the end of this.

What would happen to Buckbeat?

Before I could fully elaborate in my head what the possibilities could be, Seamus commanded the table's attention.

“He’s been sighted,” he yells loudly as he stared at the Daily Prophet.

Everyone from the Gryffindor table slowly began to huddle towards him. I, of course, was all too eager to see.

Ron, clueless as ever, asked in confusion, “Who?”

Looking at the words over the shoulders of others, I could tell he was getting close.

“Achintee? That's not far from here…” Hermoine says, turning towards Harry who faces was somewhat pale.

Neville, somewhat scared, looked even paler than Harry. “You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?”

Lavender Brown jumped in, shaking her head. “With the Dementors at every entrance?”

Neville's voice chimed in again, a slight fear in his voice, “Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?”

The room got quiet as the possibility of Sirius Black showing up did not become such a far off idea.

Bem, in a low daunting voice, spoke up, grabbing everyone’s attention. We all stared at him as his words caused chills among the students. “That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke.” He clasped his hand, staring at all of us. “ Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.”

Even though my father said my dad was a kind man, loyal, and always cheerful, could it really be possible that he was actually a dangerous man?

Could his mind have already been warped due to the severity that Azkaban had? Was there a way to stop him from this madness, or were we stuck into never truly having a family?

My bottomless questions that would go unanswered gave no end when I tried to sleep that night.

“Where could Hermoine be,” said Ron as he served the classroom looking for her. Harry and I shrugged our arms.

I couldn’t smell her nearby, so she must be running late.

I should have checked on her before leaving the dorms, but right now, I was running on pure autopilot mode.

The dark circles underneath my eyes began to form, and a sudden urge of yawning every ten seconds caught the eyes of Neville.

“You okay, Estrelle. You look really tired,” he said in a concerned voice.

I smiled happily with his concern for me. I shook my head, placing a small smile.

“I am fine. One of the girls was just snoring too loudly, and I couldn’t sleep.”

Neville’s eyes flickered, almost knowing that was not true, but he let it go since the class was about to start.

No, my father is in class; I mean, Professor Lupin stood beside a tall dresser. It had a reflective mirror and an odd-looking shape to it. Looking at it, I could smell something coming from it.

It was as if it was oozing off the dark wooden panels. The wardrobe then trembled to cause many of the students to look in both fear and curiosity.

In my father’s booming voice, he pointed to the wardrobe. “Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?”

Professor Lupin waited for an answer, which no one was able to give. Seamus, however, whispered rather loudly to Dean about what was in the contents of the wardrobe.

“That's a Boggart, that is,” he said, somewhat delighted and scared.

Professor Lupin, like always with his great sense of hearing, smiled. “Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?”

“No one knows,” Hermoine’s voice rang out.

Ron jumps, and I look over to finding Hermoine standing beside Ron as if she had been there the whole time.

Why couldn’t she sense her again?

Was my nose broken or something I could have sworn.

Ron face filled with pure shock, blurted quite loudly, “When'd she get here?”

Hermoine, however, ignored this comment and continued to give the very textbook definition of a Boggart.

“Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most.” Hermoine slightly gulped, staring at the wardrobe. “That's what makes it so,” she paused, not wanting to continue as if she did not want to admit the fear she had for it.

“Terrifying, yes.” Professor Lupin bright out his wand from the side of his pocket. “ Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we?”

Slowly people start to take out their wands.

“Without wands, please,” he smiled, looking at the other students put away their wands. “Riddikulus,” he exclaimed the spell.

Draco, in the corner of the classroom, was not amused with anything going on. “It's this class that's ridiculous,” he muttered out softly. A couple of his goons laughed along with him, causing him to have a little smile.

“Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough.” Professor Lupin taking his attention back to the class, spoke again.“ What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you? “

Neville, somewhat nervous and frightened, stepped forward. He looked at the rattling wardrobe as everyone else began to form a line behind him.

Everyone pushing each other, causing people to move forward and backward. It did not help when Draco and his goons pushed even harder to get in line.

Professor Lupin spoke kindly to Neville to ease his nerves. “What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?”

Neville’s face looking facing the floor, whimpered out, “Profter... Snafpt…”

Everyone looked confused as to wondering what he was saying.

“Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry,” the Professor says reassuringly.

Neville’s voice, although soft, was much clearer. “Professor Snape.”

Everyone, including I, began to laugh. Not at him, of course, but with him. Almost as if we understood where the fear came from.

Professor Lup nods his head. “Hmmm... yes.” He let out a small laugh.” Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?”

Neville turned to the Professor somewhat even more fearful. “Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either.”

Professor Lupin shook his head. “It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that? “

Neville closed his eyes, picturing it. “She carries a red handbag…”

He shakes his head, tapping his shoulder. “That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…”

He leaned down to Neville, whispering something into his ear.

“I hope he is not asking to imagine him in his underwear,” says Harry with a queasy face.

“That is really gross, “I tell Harry, who stood behind me.

“I think I might go sick,” said Ron.

We all laughed but then drew our attention back to Professor Lupin, who now would open the wardrobe.

“Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!” He sways his wand, causing the wardrobe handle to open. Slowly a hand creaked in the entrance revealing to be Professor Snape. His eyes flashed angrily towards Neville.

Neville, in fear, steps back a bit.

“Think, Neville. Think,” Professor Lupin calls out.

Neville summing all the courage he could, point the wand at fake Professor snape and muttered, “R-r-riddikulus!”

A small light burst out, causing Professor Snape to have a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag.

Instantly the room was filled with laughter, watching this train wreck of an outfit take place.

Neville blinks, amazed, happy at this outcome.

Professor Lupin made his way to a Gramphone and put on a record. Listening to the melody, it was one of his favorites.

During the summer, we would do silly dances to this song. We made a game out of it since the tune was so enjoyable. Whoever laughed first lost and had to cook dinner for the loser.

I was the reigning champ for the longest time, but I believe he was just letting me win since I was a kid. However, I did slip up some times and decided to treat him to some wins.

Looking towards my father, he winked at me.

I, of course, winked back, which caused the attention of Harry.

“What was that all about,” he asked.

I looked at Harry’s bluish-green eyes that seem confused at my gesture.

“It is an inside joke me and my father have. I will tell you after class,” i whispered to him.

“Ron! Forward,” Professor Lupin exclaimed.

Snape dissolves into a mad whirling mass and the emulating a giant spider. Ron gasps in horror.

He hated spiders ever since last when we all went to the Dark Forrest to meet Arragon. The spider was very nice, but hunger had overcome them. It was sad we couldn’t have become friends. Ron, however, looked at me crazily when I had stated this.

Hermoine, Harry, and I exchanged uncertain glances. Professor Lupin places his hand on Ron’s to steady him.

Ron raised his wand, speaking out, “Riddikulus!”

A small cracking sound like the one before came forth and hit the spider. The spider now had rollerskates placed on its appendages.

It flopped all over the place, causing it to fall down. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the poor creature in pain. Everyone else, however, laughed.

Professor Lupin calls out another name, “Parvati!”

As Parvati steps up, the spider spins faster and faster, a dizzying blur, then reappears as a vampire.

“Riddikulus!”

Everyone laughed to confuse the Baggot, which worked.

The vampire whirl around, becoming a different creature as Dean Thomas stoop in front of it.

As Dean steps up, the vampire's undulating body attenuates, its skin darkening with diamond-thatched scales becoming... a giant cobra.

“Riddikulus,” Dean flicks his wand making the giant snake into a Jack-In-The-Box.

“Next,” cried the Professor.

Harry stepped forward unexpectedly, causing Professor Lupin to make a strange face. The jack in the box pivoted on its springs going back and forth until it began to whirl around.

For a small moment, I could see the fear in Harry’s eye. The image, instead of becoming Voldemort or Sirus Black, was a dementor instead.

I myself began to shiver in fear. Harry, however, did not do anything; his wand stayed frozen mid-air. He was transfixed on the image and too afraid to do anything. I, of course, step forward in front of Harry, ready to speak the spell.

I waited for the Boggart to transform, yet nothing happened. Then a small flicker, small whooshing came forth.

The boggart sensing my own fear, began to float towards me; the room became dark, a red hue filled the room.

My eyes starred as clumps of fire began to form into the sky. My head began to cry out in pain as I heard screams calling out to me.

What was this?

Was this my memory or someone else? Yet when I starred at this unending nightmare, a loud shriek came from the boggart; however, when I turned to see everyone else, no one heard the shriek.

_**“Estrelle! ESTRELLE!** ”_

Professor Lupin steps in front of The boggart in which causes it to change again. This time into a cloudy sky slowly opening up to reveal a glowing round silvery moon.

“Riddukuls,” Professor Lupin says.

A small orb forms and the boggart becomes a ballon whipping around the classroom; it then whizzes back into the wardrobe, slamming shut.

Professor Lupin gives an awkward smile, “Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today.”

Some people sigh in disappointment, while others were relieved at not having to face their fears.

Everyone slowly started to leave as Harry, almost limping away, looked at Professor Lupin, and almost silently glanced.

It was strange to see this reaction from Harry; he was all shaken up.

“Wolfstar...I mean Estrelle, can you please stay back for a moment,” he said out loud.

I looked at Ron, Hermoine, and Harry, giving them the okay to go on without me.

“Yes, father, I mean Professor,” I said sweetly, hoping to get a smile from him.

It was small, but he did have, for a moment, a small grin on his face.

“Your Boggart, what was that,” he asked, concern filling his face.

I stopped thinking for a moment. I also wish to know what Boggart had formed, but peering into my father’s worried eyes, all I could respond was.

“I don’t know.”

“Are you sure you don’t remember,” he said softly.

I turn immediately perplexed by what he had said. As if there was something about this memory that he knew about.

“What are you hiding from me father,” I say calmly, trying not to frighten my father. The last thing I wanted was for him to get angry and dismiss me.

His eyes widened, releasing the grave mistake he had made.

“Shouldn’t you be going to your next class,” he said, somewhat stammering.

“I think an explanation is better. I could be a few minutes late,” I said somewhat angrily.

Crossing my arms, I stared at my father, waiting for an answer.

“Wolfstar, you must understand that your father and I love you with all our heart. From the day we first held you in our arms, we were entranced and never stopped loving you,” he said with all the care in the world.

It was strange to mention such topics. I knew my father’s humungous love for me. I was told every day, but what was he bringing this up now.

“Why are you bring this up?” My brows crinkled, confused at the reasoning.

His face slightly went pale, and I could tell he did not want to speak any further. I grabbed my hand and decided to shove down any frustrated emotion I had because, clearly, this was serious. Placing my hand on his own, I look into his eyes, giving him a reassuring look.

He sighed, “You know how I told you about your Dad and I being friends with Potter’s parents.”

I nodded my head smiling. “Yeah, that is why Harry and I are such great friends.”

He smiled faintly, “Yes, you guys seem to be the best of friends and often seem to get into lots of trouble. Even willing to risk your safety for him.” He then pointed his head towards the direction of the wardrobe. “Evident about how you stepped in front of him today during class.”

I blushed, somewhat embarrassed by this statement.

It was true that ever since I met Harry, I have risked my limb and life every time, but some part of me felt like I had to protect him. Like if I didn’t, he would just die on his own.

“Well, I think you are old enough to know that your Dad’s job was to protect the location of Potter’s house. However, he had betrayed their trust and worked with you know who.”

I nodded, not understanding what he was getting at.

“Afterwords, your Dad took you with him to attack our dear friend Wormtail and twelve Muggles resulting in their death. In order to escape from going to Azkaban, he had…”

“He did what, father? What did dad do,” I ask, anticipating.

His gaze became hollow, and I could feel the hairs of my neck standing up. I pressed my hand against my mouth.

“He tried to kill me with him,” I said as the air in my lungs dissipated.

My father grabbed my arms, placing slight pressure on it. “You survived only with slight scarring that was easily healed by magic as if it didn’t happen.

I let go of my father’s grasp.

As if it did not happen.

“I got to go I… I am going to be late to class,” I said, hurting out the door.

“Estrelle,” my father called out, but I did not turn.

I could feel the stinging of my eyes beginning to form, and if I cried in front of him, I knew we would both fall apart.

I had to remain strong for the both of us. I couldn’t fall apart now.

My body began to shiver as I thought of Bem's analogy yesterday.

Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

Maybe he had escaped to finish the job.

To kill Harry and then afterward, when the guilt is too much, kill me with him. As if to finish what he started.


	7. Little Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, how is it going? I wanted to say thank you for all the support and love that you guys have given me.
> 
> I hope that you continue to enjoy and express your love through your kudos and comments.
> 
> Now back to the story!
> 
> ***

Chapter 6: Little Bunny

It had been about over a month since the conversation with my father had happened.

Students spread the bundles throughout the courtyard, all huddles around, waiting to go to Hogsmeade Village.

Walking out the doors, I noticed that a lot of students were just as nervous and excited as me in seeing the village.

In front of me was a woman with grey salt and pepper hair that had a dark grey pointy hat and a long green robe that draped all the way to the floor, barely touching it.

“Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again,” she said brightly to the other students in the courtyard.

Her blue eyes gazed upon me, and her hand extending out.

“Hurry up, Ms. Remus, we do not have all day,” Professor McGonagall said. Her green robe extending out, and her gentle wrinkle hand came forth.

Handing my slip to Professor McGonagall, she smiled sweetly.

“You seem very excited to go to Hogsmeade, Ms. Remus,” she said. Her eyebrow raised, making sure everything was in order.

I turn to her, surprised. Were my emotions that obvious?

“That you are right, Professor. I heard lots of great stories from my father. I mean Professor Lupin, he told me when he was in his third year it was the most brilliant thing he had ever seen.” My smile grew wide from the stories, and I could imagine all the sweets he talked about. “He said that the Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world, and their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears.”

She patted my back in encouragement. “Yes, just stay away from that joke shop if your anything like your fathers…” she stopped her sentence.

Wait, she knew about my Dad.

“Professor McGonagall, you know,” before I could continue, I was interrupted by Harry and his huffing and puffing.

Her neck swiftly went to Harry. I knew that I was not going to get any more information about this uncovered knowledge.

It seemed like everyone was trying to keep secrets from me.

Why was there a need to walk around eggshells around me? I was not a child that needed to be watched and sheltered from all calamities.

It was troubling what I had mere days ago. My once loving dad, who I had thought cared for me dearly, had once planned and failed. Yet he was coming again.

I, of course, was not planning on letting him get me so easily.

Upon transfiguration class, I stumbled upon something interesting in one of the books I found. It was a seventh years book, but something caught my eye.

“How to become an Animagus.” at first, I read it off as some sort of prank, but as I kept on reading and researching, it caught my eye.

However, something within me became captivated; it was as if I knew this was the right answer. An Animagus could shapeshift into any animal; however, it was complicated and most tricky.

My potion skills were great for the third year, but this was some new level type stuff. I needed so many ingredients that were beyond my imagination. I needed a mandrake leaf, chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawk Moth, crystal vial that reflected the moonlight, and a silver teaspoon. I have heard of some of these things, but was I able to possibly get these ingredients.

That is what I thought over a month again. Of course, I made a deal with George and Fred in exchange for washing the hospitals’ bedpans for two months.

I got the mandrake leaf and found the dewdrop, which took me detention in the dark Forrest to get and some convincing with the minotaurs, which I never wish to speak about again.

By taking the mandrake leaf from Professor Sprout, who had yet to notice, I kept that leaf underneath my mouth for a month and did my best not to swallow. Some time ago, I was finally able to get the damn thing out of my mouth. It really tasted sour and gave me a slight lisp every time I talked. Which was somewhat embarrassing.

Before sunrise, I placed the mandrake leaf in the crystal vial and the drops of dew. And slowly walked out to the courtyard of the quidditch field.

Trying not to get caught, I had borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak. He did not know that I borrowed it, but at the same time, I didn’t want to tell him.

This was my mission, and my friends did not need to know about this.

The side effects were more than I can see to handle to my dear friends. I rather have it happen to me than anyone else.

I then placed the vial in a small box that i had filled with a dark cloth to block out the sun. I then dug up a whole far off from the field. I placed a magic spell from letting it looked misplaced or out of the ordinary.

Once I had finished everything, I slowly started to see the sunrise going up. Grabbing out the piece of paper that was in my pocket, I read the words while pointing my wand at my hand.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus,” I said while looking at the sunrise.

I stayed there for a good five minutes before walking back into the castle. I have been doing this since, but I have yet to feel anything. Yet like every sunrise and sunset, I wait, hoping that the vial will turn red and praying for a storm. I could feel something coming closer with every incantation, but I did not know what it was.

Like a slight beating, but it was faint.

I just hoped that Sirius would not come anytime soon. Not until I was able to get the potion just right.

Deep in thought, Ron slightly hit me in the ribs.

“Oww, what was that for,” I said, rubbing my side.

Ron’s face went a little white, but he put his finger to his lips and then slightly nodded his head to the side as if he was trying to make me listen.

“A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate.” Professor McGonagall let out a small sign of pity, but she remained firm. “ I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word.”

It was sad to not see Harry come with us, but it did make sense. Sirius Black was on the loose and, if he were to get hurt, the school would have to pay for the damages and close down. Even worse, he could get killed.

Harry looked at Ron Hermoine and I for a mere second, then went back into the castle. Hermoine held Ron’s hand because for a moment more, Ron would have definitely chase after Harry. I wanted to as well, but I didn’t know what to say or hot to comfort him.

I had both my parents alive. One did try to kill me as a child, but still, at least I had parents. Right now, the best I could do was give him some space.

As we began to walk, it felt like forever. Hermoine and Ron seemed to be wrapped up in a conversation. Well, it was more like Hermoine was ranting, and Ron was just nodding and agreeing.

My mind kept on wandering to both the vial I had kept as well as my lack of time. Looking at the sky, I could see that the skies were clear, and yet I still wished for an electrical storm to happen soon.

“Students, we are now here at Hogsmeade Village. Please remember to be on your best behavior. Some of you will follow different groups.”

Hermoine immediately grabbed my hand and led me to the many wonderful places there.

We went to the sweets shops and so many stores. For a moment, I swore I saw a dragon breathing hot fire to small rocks.

I got some chocolate frogs for my father in which I knew he would like. As we slowly began to walk past one of the shops, I small a tiny white bunny walking around carrying a large turnip.

As I stared as this bunny walked around, trying its best not to fall. For a mere few seconds, I saw Luna’s image in the window. Here glossy white hair that was always sighted messy and her doll-like features. Her eyes were similar to the bunny, big and full of wonder. However, the crystal blueness caught my attention.

It was as if she was really there. Turning around, I wondered if she would be behind me.

Instead, I saw Ron’s ears flaming with smoke as Hermoine laughed at this.

Looking back at the window, she was gone. Lifting up my hands, I scrubbed my eyes wondering where she could be.

“Hey guys, I am going pop in here real quick; want to come,” I ask, pointing at the shop.

Hermoine looked at the shop. “No, we will stay out here and wait. I don’t have any money left to buy. Spent it on some candies for Harry.”

Ron smiled, “That is very sweet of you, Mione.”

Hermoine smiled, and I could see her ears slightly blushing red. I smiled at this and made my way to the shop.

A small bell rang, alerting the clerk of my presence.

An old man with curly grey hair on the side and a bald spot in the center stared at me. His glasses stood in strings, and his smile was somewhat toothy.

“How much is the little rabbit at the door,” I ask, pointing at the window.

He laughed a bit. “Ten Galleons,” he said smugly.

“Five Galleons,” I said somewhat loud.

He nodded, crossing his arms, “Of course it is a rare beauty that is.”

I knew the type of person he was. I dealt with these kinds of people on Spinster street.

“How about three galleons? Seems too much for a small item first-year can do that spell,”

He shook his head, “I said five galleons. And I meant five galleons.”

I smiled, crossing my arms, “how about these 2 galleons and ten sickles, and I can spread the word around the school that you have some amazing toys here.”

The man placed his finger on his chin-stroking it, thinking about it. “Fifteen Sickles and three galleons.”

“I ain’t going higher, sir,” I said sternly.

He stood quiet. Now it was time to seal the deal. “I guess I will take my business elsewhere.”

I slowly began to open the door alerting the bell once more of my departure.

Three, two, and...

“Wait,” he said. “Fine, I will give you the rabbit for fifteen sickles and two galleons.”

I turn back, reaching my hand out to him. “You got a deal, sir.”

Our hands clasped, and the man, somewhat mad, admitted defeat. He gave me the rabbit in a pretty brown bag with purple tissue paper on the top.

I exit the room, this time the bell signaling my final departure, and I stepped out, seeing both Ron and Hermoine looking at the bag.

“Who is that for,” Ron asked, pointing at the bag.

I smiled, my lips reaching ear to ear. “Someone special. A new friend I made.”

“YOu have other friends,” Ron says, his brows scrunching.

Hermoine then slapped Ron behind his back as she looked enraged at Ron.

Ron rubbed his hand against his head. “What the bloody hell was that for.

I stared at them, slightly laughing. Hermoine, of course, joined me while Ron stood their surprised.

Looking back at the package, I couldn’t wait to see her again.


	8. Detention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this Chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and give kudos as well as share with your friends.

## Chapter 8: Detention!

As everyone sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, they waited for the professor to show up. I, however, knew he would not be showing up at all. It was a full moon last night, and father wouldn't be in the best condition.

Father was not doing well since he heard that Sirius Black might have broken into Hogwarts. He was so scared that he wanted to ship me off to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. That school, although well in academics, means I would have to leave my friends.

If I would have left school, then Harry would be attacked in my absences. I could not have that waved in my conscious.

Luckily after sleeping in the hall that night, he began to calm himself. His mood was waved by the passing days. Instead, he had to worry about the after-effects of the moon.

This full moon had also marked the second month of me waiting for an electrical storm.

I was getting very impatient, but this morning when i was reciting the incantation during sunrise, I felt something. It was like a heartbeat. Not my own but another.

It like I had to heart beating within my chest. I believe that means it was working.

However, what animal would I become?

Before I could think any further, Profesor Snape rushes through the door and begins to flick his wands, and the blinds began to close.

Everyone seemed confused at this action. Looking back and forth, I pretend to be as confused as everyone else.

Harry turned behind me, giving me a particular stare.

I shrugged my shoulders, pretending to fawn ignorance.

Professor Snape then grabbed his hand, pulling the screen down. In a low and somewhat gravely voice, he spoke out and said, "Turn to page 394."

Everyone started to go to the page, afraid of his wrath quickly. I was no exception. I may have the highest grade, but I did not want to get on his bad side either.

It was already bad that he hated me based on my parents.

"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?" Harry spoke out loud, looking at the Professor.

The professor did not seem please by Harrys' outburst. "That's not really your concern, is

it, Potter?" he said somewhat angrily. "Suffice it to say; your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time." He gave a small smirk and for a moment starring at me.

In the name of Merlin, don't call me out like that. Harry looked back at me, but I dared not to make eye contact.

"Page 394," the Professor said again.

Harry, like always, was slacking behind. Sometimes he was so defenseless it was like he wanted to get bullied.

Once again, Professor Snape flicked his wand, making Harry's book turn its pages fast onto the page.

Looking at my own book, my eyes widened.

"Werewolves," Ron said curiously, looking at the book.

I looked up to see the Professor smirking at me. It was like he was trying to call out my father here and now. How petty.

"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to

start nocturnal beasts for weeks," Hermoine's voice rang out.

Turning over, I was not surprised to see there. It had happening so often that it made no sense as to why she appeared and disappeared without a trace.

Her scent, however, would only show only mere seconds before her.

"Quiet!" The professor's voice rang out. Hermoine, somewhat startled, went in the back of her chair.

Ron who sat on the left-hand side of Harry, called out to Harry, saying, "When did she come in? Did you see her come in?"

I covered my mouth from slightly laughing. Neville noticed and laughed along with me.

"Hey, you seemed to be looking better Estrelle. I mean, rest wise, it looks like you have gotten more sleep," Neville smiled nervously.

"Thank you, Neville," I smiled back.

"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf," Professor Snape says abruptly.

I halt in my steps, surprised by this.

Had the Professor figured out what I was doing? No, It could not be. I was careful enough not to leave any tracks.

I strained my face, thinking of other thoughts.

No one raised their hands except for Hermoine like always.

Professor Snape looked me straight into the eyes, "No one? How... disappointing."

Hermoine, finally bursting from having not to answer the question, blurted out loud. "Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind," she says, all in a rush.

Malfoy then howled like a wolf causing Neville beside me to jump up a little.

"You alright," I said, looking at him with concern.

Neville nodded his head, "Just frightened me, that is all."

"Quiet, Malfoy," he said loudly but not as angrily as he usually did.

He always had a soft spot for Draco only because he and Draco's father were best friends in school.

Professor Snape turns his attention back onto Hermoine, " Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." His gaze then turned angrily. "Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

Who rammed a broomstick up his arse?

Ron then whispered to Harry, "He's got the point, you know."

I slightly flicked my wand at Ron releasing a small slap to his foot.

"Ow, what was that for Estrellle," Ron said angrily.

I smiled, winking at Hermoine, " Opps, my wand slipped."

Out of nowhere, a piece of paper fellow up into the air and onto Harry's desk.

Luckily the Professor did not know that I had cast this harmless jinx.

"Five points from Gryffindor," he said loudly.

Hermoine sighed, but I could tell she was smiling from my little trick on Ron.

"As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it."

Both Harry and I gave each other glances; we had a match later on, and doing this would, of course, affect both our grade and our quidditch match. Upon Harry's face, I noticed that same twinge of mischief he always made.

I glare at him to not speak about it.

"But sir, we have a quidditch match today," Harry said loudly.

Professor Snape slowly started walking towards us.

"I do not see how it is a problem Potter," He then looked down at the paper the Draco had thrown earlier.

"Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch.

The weekend then you do as an artist."

Then a sudden rumble and swaying of the wind cam o

Professor then went on to say, "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend than you do as an artist."

His gaze then went on to me. In his eyes, I could see all sort of things—his haughtiness, his pride, but in the black a tiny spark.

The spark was not unknown to me; it was sadness. I had often seen this spark in my father's eyes.

Even the Professor was human at times. However, this twinge of sadness that my father had was always from staring at me. But why is it when the Professor looks at me, he looks just as sad as him?

The Professor looking away, turned his attention back onto Potter. "If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive

me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in."

The class then continued on as scheduled, much to my dismay. However, I did get a few glances from the Professor every time werewolves were mentioned. Did not really help my stress levels.

After the end of class, I began to make my way outside of the classroom. However, I was stopped by the Professor before I could even step out the door.

"Miss Lupin, please stay behind the class," he said in a stern tone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine looked at me with a sympathetic look as I slowly made my way to Professor Snape.

"Yes, Professor, you wanted to see me," I said plainly.

He seemed somewhat angry, but I could still see the spark in his eye.

"I noticed that you had pulled off a jinx on Mr. Weasley," He said in a low grumble.

I open my mouth to protest this accusation even though it was true.

"Don't even try to protest it, Ms. Lupin. I saw it with my own eyes, and I am not as old as many people say," he says slightly.

"Haha, you caught me, Professor. YOu deserve a pat on the back and some well-spent time alone," I slowly begin to walk away.

"Halt your steps Ms. Lupin. I have not given you your punishment yet," he said strictly.

Stopping in my tracks, I curse myself thinking I could get away using cheap tricks like this. Turning around, I gave a wide grin.

"I believe this lecture is punishment enough, Professor. I have received your message loud and clear," I said, giving off a friendly girn.

However, the Professor crossed his hands and glared at me. This caused me to freeze up in place.

"Based on your answer of casting a spell in my classroom, I will decide your punishment," he said calmly.

I had to think carefully about what I was about to say. Taking a deep breath, I sighed.

"Well, although Ron is my friend, it is still not nice for him to make fun of Hermoine based on her intellect. I don't know why but it somehow bothered me. Like I was watching something happen again," I said plainly, my eyes drifting off.

Suddenly I saw a glimpse of memory, not my own but a memory it was.

I could sense my surroundings. It was like a hazy dream.

Looking on top, I could see a tree sway as a bright blue sky filled my vision. The trickling of light went onto my face. My head turning, blocking the face. My emotions were wounded in looking at the person. I felt both warmth and bitterness towards it.

However, I could see their mouth move.

Then I was brought back out of nowhere in front of the Professor.

Looking at him, his face looked neutral. His brows furrowed, but the same hint of sadness filled his eyes.

"I am sorry, Professor, my mind seemed to doze off somewhere," I giggled slightly.

"Two weeks of Detention for putting a student in danger as well as your classmates," The Professor finally spoke up.

My face went blank, almost as if I had misheard what he had just said.

"I am sorry, Professor, you said what," I prayed to Merlin that what I was hearing was wrong.

"You will have two weeks of detention starting this weekend. Of course, I am not heartless, so it will be after the Quidditch game," He gave a small smirk.

He then waved his hand, signaling me to go. "You are dismissed."

What is the Holy Merlin Almighty? Why am I getting detention and for two weeks with Professor Snape?

How can my luck get any worst?


	9. Hiatus

Hey, everyone starting next week, I will put all my work into hiatus until March 25.

This is because I am participating in a writing competition with my own original story!

If you want to help support, go to this link by typing _https://www.ajoara.com/main_. If it says page not found, just click the logo in the top right-hand corner, and it will bring you to its main page.

Then click **S** _ **earch** _and type in "The Solider of Sarpedon."

This site is available via the app store.

Okay, now for a sneak peek:

This story takes place in Ancient Greece, where Amara, a tall, beautiful woman with black locks, amber eyes, and almond-like skin, lives in Athens with her new husband, Galena young strapping man. Amara and Galen live a life of respectable understanding but not filled with any love. However, one day when Galen finds out his father is sick in Argos; they rush on the next boat over to aid him. Amara helping in her husband's time of need, left her home of Athens to go to a new city. But before Amara could ever go to Argos, a storm had hit the boat, and a mysterious person pushed Amara off the boat, causing her to be drifted into the ocean until she reached the shores of Sarpedon. There she meets the myth herself Medusa, in which she barely escapes from turning into stone. Enchanted by her resilience and strength, Amara tries to understand Medusa, and in turn, Medusa tries to understand her. Yet a budding feeling, lights in Amara that has never happened before. Was her of stone melting and becoming beating again. What would happen if she pursued this feeling would her emotions be accepted, and would this love ever be accepted by the gods, for they are the ones who had cursed her. No, she would continue on even if she had to betray them and take them all on.

If you want to learn more, follow the story.

Thank you for your understanding, and I do hope you check it out and enjoy it! 

**Author's Note:**

> Do hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment and vote. The schedule is down below  
> (updated)  
> Monday: Off  
> Tuesday: Phantom of The Opera or It Is Okay to Love the Villainess  
> Wednesday: Off  
> Thursday: Sincerely Yours My Half-Blood Prince or The Girl With The Blue Eyes  
> Friday: Off  
> Saturday: Random  
> Sunday: Off


End file.
